tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Igaguri Fujibayashi
Igaguri Fujibayashi ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Igaguri ist das Oberhaupt des geheimen Ninja-Dorfes Mizuho. Damit ist er im Besitz der zwölf Wächter, die ein künftiges Oberhaupt wiederherstellen muss, um überhaupt zum Oberhaupt werden zu dürfen, und es muss sie nutzen, um das Dorf zu beschützen. Igaguris Stellvertreter ist Tiga. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Igaguri Kinder hat oder hatte, aber Tiga wird mutmaßlich keines von ihm sein, da ansonsten er das künftige Oberhaupt werden würde. Diese Position hat jedoch Sheena Fujibayashi inne, die Igaguri als Kleinkind verlassen im Gaoracchia-Wald gefunden und als seine Enkeltochter aufgenommen hatte. Igaguri ist der Gründer des Igaguri-Kampfstils, der den Kampfstil der Ninja aus Mizuho prägte und auch Jahrtausende später noch aktiv angewandt wird, wie am Beispiel von Suzu Fujibayashi aus dem mit Tales of Symphonia verwandten Tales of Phantasia zu erkennen ist. Igaguri bemerkte früh Sheenas Besonderheit, nämlich ihre Fähigkeit zur Beschwörung. Um diese Kräfte zu unterstützen, schickte er sie nach Meltokio in das Forschungsinstitut für elementare Kräfte, wo Sheena für die dort arbeitenden Halbelfen einen großen Fortschritt in der Forschung bezüglich Elementargeistern bedeutete. Als Sheena sieben war, entschied Igaguri sich dazu, ihren ersten Pakt zuzulassen. Er überreichte ihr drei der zwölf Wächter und sammelte die Ninja des Dorfes zusammen, um die Hindernisse im Tempel des Blitzes aus dem Weg zu räumen, der Mizuho am nächsten liegt. So sollte Sheena sich ungehindert mit Volt, dem Elementargeist des Blitzes, auseinandersetzen können. Dennoch gelang Sheena der Pakt nicht: Sie konnte Volts Sprache nicht verstehen und damit nicht mit ihm interagieren. Volt wurde zornig und attackierte sie und die restlichen Ninja, die sie begleiteten. Dabei wurde ein Viertel des Dorfes ausgelöscht und Igaguri fiel in ein Koma, während Sheena den Vorfall zwar körperlich überlebte, aber fortan davon gezeichnet war. Igaguri, der einen Exsphere trug, wurde durch die Macht von Volt aus seinem Körper getrennt, sodass dieser nun zwar im Haus des Oberhaupts in Mizuho liegt und versorgt wird, seine Seele jedoch im Tempel des Blitzes zurückblieb. Dieser Vorgang wurde durch den Exsphere erleichtert. Im Tempel des Blitzes geisterte Igaguri nun jahrelang herum und suchte nach den drei fehlenden Wächtern, die er zuvor Sheena gegeben hatte, woran er sich jedoch nicht mehr erinnerte. Tales of Symphonia Beim ersten Betreten von Mizuho wird deutlich, dass Tiga nicht das eigentliche Oberhaupt ist, und bevor die Helden zum Tempel des Blitzes aufbrechen, um einen Pakt mit Volt zu schließen und die Rheairds mit seinem Mana zu betreiben, erzählt er den Helden von dem Vorfall von vor zwölf Jahren. Igaguri erwacht nicht in der Haupthandlung von Tales of Symphonia, kann jedoch in einer Nebenaufgabe erweckt werden. Einfluss hat dies auf diverse weitere Nebenaufgaben, in denen vor allem Titel und Kostüme für die Helden gewonnen werden können. Im Epilog wird Igaguri, sofern er erwacht ist, bei Sheenas Szene bei ihr sein, aber nicht sprechen. Wurde er nicht erweckt, ist er in der Szene auch nicht zu sehen. thumb|300px|left|Igaguri ernennt Sheena zu seiner Nachfolgerin, nachdem sie die zwölf Wächter wiederhergestellt hat Die Nebenaufgabe, um Igaguri zu erwecken, ist verfügbar, wenn die Helden auf der Suche nach den Materialien für Colette Brunels Runenfassung sind und Kuchinawa Azumi ein Duell auf Leben und Tod mit Sheena auf der Insel der Entscheidung in Mizuho ausmachte. Unabhängig vom Ausgang des Duells kann Orochi Azumi im direkten Anschluss angesprochen werden, woraufhin er berichten wird, dass das Oberhaupt seltsame Geräusche von sich gibt. Er spricht, erwähnt Volt, zählt etwas und hört dann auf. Die Helden suchen daraufhin im Tempel des Blitzes nach Hinweisen, wo sie dem Astralkörper Igaguris begegnen. Sheena bittet ihren Großvater, in seinen Körper zurückzukehren, was er tut. Sobald die Helden Mizuho erreichen, berichtet Orochi Sheena aufgeregt davon, dass das Oberhaupt erwacht ist. Sheena sucht ihren Großvater auf und bleibt eine Weile mit ihm allein. Danach begibt sich Igaguri zu den Helden und bedankt sich, dass sie sich so gut um Sheena gekümmert haben. Er erklärt, dass Tigas Pläne, die Helden zu unterstützen, nicht geändert werden. Daraufhin bittet Tiga die Helden darum, Sheena eine Weile im Dorf behalten zu dürfen. Die Helden verbringen die Nacht außerhalb Mizuhos und kehren daraufhin zurück, wo sie erfahren, dass es Sheena gelungen ist, alle zwölf verlorenen Wächter wiederherzustellen, weshalb sie Anrecht auf die Position des Oberhaupts hat. Die Einwohner Mizuhos haben keine Einwände dagegen, sodass Sheena offiziell zu Igaguris Nachfolgerin ernannt wird. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Sheena gilt zwei Jahre später zwar bereits als Oberhaupt und wird von den anderen Ninja üblicherweise "Chefin" genannt, aber Igaguri steht weiterhin in der Befehlsgewalt und trifft Entscheidungen. Igaguri erscheint in Kapitel 7 "Wiedererweckte Erinnerungen", wo die Helden nach Mizuho gehen, weil Presea Combatir von Sheena den Auftrag erhalten hatte, Emil Castagnier und Marta Lualdi in Sicherheit zu bringen, während Sheena in Altamira zurückblieb, um Regal Bryant zu retten, der vom Vanguard gefangen genommen wurde. Igaguri hat zum Zeitpunkt der Ankunft der Helden bereits Besuch von Raine und Genis Sage, und Orochi, der die Helden empfängt, bringt sie zu ihnen, um dort alles zu erklären, was bisher geschah. Die Helden berichten Igaguri davon, dass der Vanguard geplant hat, eine Mana-Kanone einzusetzen, um eine tethe'allanische Stadt zu vernichten und die eigene Stärke zu demonstrieren. Igaguri ist sich daher sicher, dass es sich bei dieser Stadt um Meltokio handeln soll, der Hauptstadt Tethe'allas. Igaguri versteht, dass der Vanguard unter keinen Umständen an den Kern von Ratatosk gelangen darf, da er dadurch erst dazu imstande wäre, die Mana-Kanone zu bedienen. Raine erklärt, dass sie sich nicht um die Aufstände in den anderen Städten kümmern dürfen, sondern sich auf Altamira konzentrieren müssen, wo der Kommandeur vom Vanguard stationiert ist. Sie ist sich sicher, dass eine dermaßen unerfahrene Gruppe wie der Vanguard auseinanderfallen wird, sobald der Anführer ausgeschaltet wurde. Igaguri stimmt diesem Plan zu und will seine Streitkräfte schnellstens mobilisieren. Persönlichkeit Viel von Igaguris Persönlichkeit ist nicht zu sehen. Er scheint ein sehr respektiertes Oberhaupt zu sein und hat ruhiges Blut. Zudem findet er Gefallen und Spaß daran, sich in seiner "Geistform" frei bewegen zu können. Dennoch gibt er sie auf Sheenas Wunsch hin auf. Ohnehin liebt er Sheena sehr und tut, was er kann, um sie zu unterstützen und zu beschützen. Wissenswertes *In Tales of Phantasia heißt der nach Igaguri benannte Kampfstil "Igakuri". Galerie Igaguri_FujibayashiAnime.png|Igaguri beschützt Sheena vor Volts Angriff (Tales of Symphonia: The Animation) Charakterliste Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Dawn of the New World